Iris
by Bdrrrrr33
Summary: Song fic one shot pairing PoppypawXJaypaw to the song Iris


For the setting every one should know that this takes place after a fierce battle with Shadowclan many of the Thunderclan cat can't be found and Jaypaw is looking fo Poppypaw they've been very close ever sense Jaypaw saved Poppypaw from dying of greencough.

* * *

I ran through the forest searching for the familiar Tortoiseshell pelt of Poppypaw I've been searching sense the battle ended and still no sigh I was walking back to camp when I brush against something and looked to see the tortoiseshell of Poppypaw

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

I slid in to the nest beside Poppypaw's dieing body and pressed my nose into her fur and letting sleep take me over I opened my eyes and saw her in the same forest as before when she almost died of greencough she was in front of the same hollow that had the pool at the bottom of it Spottedleaf beside her "Spottedleaf no!" I yelled to her the two she-cats turned

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"Jaypaw!" Poppypaw called to me "Please help me I don't want to die!" She called as I charged over to the two she-cats "Don't worry Poppypaw I won't let them take you way" I called to the smaller tortoiseshell she cat. Spottedleaf rested her tail on Poppypaw shoulder and as I neared then another she-cat stopped me _Bluestar_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Spottedleaf padded up and stood beside Bluestar "Jaypaw there is nothing you can do for Poppypaw now she's in Starclan's paws now" Bluestar told me strenly"No! I won't let you take her I promised I Brackenfur and Sorreltail that I would do everything and anything to keep her alive and that's what I intend to do!" I said to then and tryed to run around Bluestar but was stopped by Spottedleaf"Jaypaw give it up you can't save her this time it is time for her to join our ranks" she said to me "No!"

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"I'll never give up I won't let you take her away" I shouted "Silence Jaypaw you metal to much" Bluestar said to me "I don't care I will not leave here with out Poppypaw1" I said and ran around Spottedleaf to Poppypaw "Jaypaw! I so glade you came for me. But I think there right it's time" She said a sad and sorrowful look in her eyes "But before I going I want you to know I love you Jaypaw." She said to me "Poppypaw I I'd give up everything just to keep you with me forever Poppypaw I love you too and I won't let Starclan take the only thing that ever will make me happy away form me1" I said to her

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The look in Poppypaw's eyes made me more determined to keep her with me I turned to the approching Bluestar and Spottedleaf "Please Bluestar Spottedleaf don't take her away from me Please!" the two she cats exchanged glances and signed and Bluestar steped foreward "Jaypaw because you're love for Poppypaw is so strong that you'd argue with Starclan to save her we will return you both to your clan and with that Blue star touched her nose to my head and Spottedleaf did the same to Poppypaw

_I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I woke to the feel of Poppypaw breathing steadily beside me I stood up and took a few steps back from her wounded body just then I sensed that Poppypaw had opened her eyes and saw me she flung her self at me covering me with licks of affection "Oh Jaypaw you were really in me dream weren't you!" She said to me liking my ear "Poppypaw I'd love to answer all your questions but first get off of me." I said to her she stepped off of me and I sat up and told her every thing" Jaypaw I love you" Poppypaw said to me I turned my sightless eyes to her "I love you to Poppypaw

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am

* * *

_I know it wasn't very good and the seen didn't match the song very well but hey I tried lemme know what you think 


End file.
